In the past, a number of different products have been developed which include the use of a pressure-sensitive adhesive strip along one edge of each sheet to facilitate attachment of each sheet to the adjacent sheet to form a pad of note sheets. Such a product is currently sold by the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Co. of St. Paul, Minn. under the trademark POST IT. Also, a product embodying a removable protective backer strip covering a pressure-sensitive adhesive portion of a larger sheet is embodied in the invention disclosed and claimed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,481.